As Darkness Destroys Us
by Plaidly Lush
Summary: It is near to nine years that the Marauders graduated from Hogwarts. They never would have guessed the impact a Dark Wizard would have on them. Includes death and murder, betrayal, loneliness, and guilt. Rating to be safe, read and review. :
1. Something Very Unexpected

Chapter 1- Something Very Unexpected   
  
James Potter had taken a few days off from his Auror duties to be with his son, Harry. It was late March, and James, Harry, and Lily Potter were all bundled in warm cloaks and scarves against the cold. Lily, like James, was an Auror, but she was on maternity leave. Their son, after all, was only eight months old.   
  
James and Lily had decided to visit Hogsmeade and try to forget about their recent troubles as they reminisced about their school days. They visited all their former haunts, including the fence by the Shrieking Shack. They spent an hour in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeers and acting just like they did as teenagers- except that they were now married.   
  
When they emerged from Zonko's, Harry's scarf was blown askew by the sudden wind. They stopped, and Lily set to adjusting the child's winter accessory. As James waited, he spotted something very unexpected. Three figures in black hooded robes, with identical masks. They were Death Eaters, and they appeared to be looking for something…  
  
"There they are! Don't let the boy get away! Voldemort wants that child!" Passerby cried out in alarm, but it was Harry whom the Death Eater was pointing at.   
  
"Lily, we have to go!"   
  
Lily, luckily, had seen them as well. Fear in her wide green eyes, she ran where James led her. He knew there was only one place they would be safe that they would reach in time. He pulled her into Honeydukes, asking the clerk breathlessly if they could go into the cellar. He heard the urgency in James's voice and let them down.   
  
"James!" Lily exclaimed as he looked for the trapdoor. "What are we doing in Honeydukes? They can come in here, too, and they won't hesitate to turn the store upside down!"   
  
"We can get to Hogwarts from here. Dumbledore will be able to help us." He opened the trapdoor and lit his wand. He held his hand out to take his wife's.   
  
"I refuse to believe that Voldemort is after my son." James knew that tone. It was the one she used when she was trying very hard not to cry.   
  
"Deny it all you want, that does not stop it from happening." He squeezed her hand and propelled her toward the stairs. "You should light your wand, to make sure you don't trip."   
  
A small green light appeared at the end of Lily's wand. Hers had always been green, ever since they were kids in their second year, somehow ending up in the Forbidden Forest alone. It had been James's quick thinking and Lily's knowledge of spells that had allowed them to emerge later that night.   
  
"How much longer is this passage?" Lily asked, clutching their sleeping son close to her chest.   
  
"I'd say about fifteen minutes," James said. He tried not to be distracted by the memories of Marauding down this passage so many times he had eventually stopped counting. Sirius had always accompanied him in the lead, and Remus followed close behind, laughing with them. Peter had tagged along, trying hard to keep up with the much smoother, more coordinated, more knowledgeable boys.   
  
James hauled himself up out of the witch's hump, giving Lily a hand up. They were both flushed and breathless, and stood still for a moment before setting off toward Dumbledore's study.   
  
"Excuse me," a familiarly stiff voice said behind them. "But what are…James and Lily! What are you doing here?" James was suddenly reminded of the many pranks he had pulled in Transfiguration, and chuckled.   
  
"Mister Potter has not changed much, apparently."   
  
"Hardly at all, Professor," James joked. He sobered quickly. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore."   
  
"He is in his office at the moment. I trust neither of you have forgotten where it is? The password is Lemon Drop- I will never understand his obsession with those things. I have a class to teach in a few minutes, if you will excuse me-"   
  
"Lemon Drop," James said to Dumbledore's statue entrance, and the staircase began to spin. They stepped onto it, smiling at the reliability of the castle. "Everything is just like it used to be," he said quietly.   
  
Dumbledore emerged within the minute. "I hope you have not waited too long," he said, smiling. "What has brought you two to my office today? Not in trouble, are we?"   
  
"Well, we are, actually," James said. He was sure to sound as confused as he could. "We were just in Hogsmeade, and suddenly Death Eaters started to chase us. They seemed to be after Harry. We came here immediately. Do you have any idea why they would want our son?"   
  
A look of deep concern had crossed Dumbledore's features. He rubbed at his eyes gently. "It is as I feared," he said gravely. "Voldemort knows about the prophecy."   
  
End Chapter 1  
  
This story is my account of some important events in the Marauders' lives after the end of school. I'm only giving the parts that matter, so there will be a lot of holes, but they will only be filled with unimportant details, so you really won't be missing anything. I'm finally writing a Marauders fic! Yay!   
  
So review, tell me what you think of the story, and all that hoopla. I *realize* that this chapter is short, I wrote it, after all. So, yeah. Review please. 


	2. A Forlorn Shadow

Chapter 2- A Forlorn Shadow  
  
"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"   
  
Dumbledore finished reciting the prophecy. Tears formed in Lily's eyes as she looked down at her son. She felt them spill over, streaking down her cheeks. "But he's only an infant," she whispered. "Why does Voldemort want to kill an infant?" A sob escaped her.   
  
James knelt in front of her, brushing the tears away from her face. "It will be all right, Lily. Shh."   
  
"No, it won't be all right, James! Didn't you hear what Dumbledore just said? Voldemort wants to kill Harry because a prophecy said that he would have the power to defeat him! And…if Voldemort does not kill Harry, then Harry will kill him."   
  
James looked deeply into her eyes. "We will get through this, we will protect each other."   
  
Lily looked over James's head at Dumbledore, and saw the expression of worry and doubt briefly crossing his face. She turned her gaze back to her husband. "As long as we can," she said quietly.   
  
"Ah. I have some business I must attend to," Dumbledore said suddenly. "You two should stay here for a while. It will not be safe in your home, not at this moment. I will have a room for you after supper. For now, you can feel free to go anywhere in the castle, but try not to interrupt any classes."   
  
As soon as they had left Dumbledore's office, Lily noted James's mischievous smile. "We're not going down to the dungeons," she said immediately. "I will not have you undermining the authority of *any* teacher."   
  
He sighed. "Yes, darling. Perhaps we can look in on another class."   
  
"James…" they stopped walking. Lily checked to be sure they were alone. "I am afraid for us. For Harry. How do we know everything will turn out right? This is no fairy tale, this is real life. This is *Voldemort* we're talking about. You know what he is capable of."   
  
"I don't know what will happen," James said. He stepped up and encircled her in his arms. He was still wearing his leather jacket. She rested her head on his chest. "We don't truly have much control over things. But we will do the best we can, Lily, and that is all anyone can ask."   
  
"What if it is not enough?"   
  
"Lily, we cannot let this take over our thoughts. It's enough that it will take over our lives." He loosened his hold. With one of his arms around her shoulders, they continued down the hall.   
  
"Transfiguration," Lily said as they passed the classroom. "You think McGonagall will mind if we look in?"   
  
"I don't know. There's only one way to find out." James pushed open the door and they entered.   
  
"Andrews, your inkwell should not have legs," Professor McGonagall was saying.   
  
"Ah, some things never change," James said with a grin.   
  
She noticed them and gestured them in. "Has everything been taken care of?"   
  
"Not yet," Lily said. "But within a few days, it should be."   
  
Lily and James sat near McGonagall's desk, watching the students trying to perfect the transfiguration of newts into inkwells. "I wish that was all we had to worry about," Lily muttered.   
  
"Lily, please," James said. "Can you try to be a little less depressed?"   
  
"I can try, but I doubt I'll succeed."   
  
"I know something that might cheer you up."   
  
"James, don't you dare-"   
  
He whispered in her ear. She suddenly was very eager to get into their room, to be alone. It was still quite a while until dinner. They left with the students, bidding Professor McGonagall a good afternoon.   
  
"What do you want to do, Lily?"   
  
"I don't know, James. I want to go home and be able to relax."   
  
There was a silent pause between them. Many of the students glanced at them curiously as they passed. "We could visit Hagrid," he suggested.   
  
"I don't want to take Harry outside right now," she said.   
  
"Cooperative, you are."   
  
"Oh, James. You never take anything seriously. This is our son's life, and you won't even think of it."   
  
"I'm trying not to sink completely into depression, Lily, like you did within the space of a few seconds. After all these years, you don't know that I only put a brave face on *because* of the fatality of it all?"   
  
She looked apologetically at James. "I don't know. Let's just go to the Great Hall and wait for dinner."   
  
The ceiling was a stormy gray, casting a forlorn shadow over the entire hall. Harry distracted them for about an hour, as they played with him, but then he fell back to sleep and they were left alone with their thoughts.   
  
"James, I want to tell you something." She looked at him seriously. "I love you, and I always have. Even when I hated you, I loved you. Our love will last even after we're gone."   
  
"How many times have you told me this?" James smiled. "I love you, Lily, more than I can say." He kissed her softly. "But of course, you already knew that."   
  
Students began to arrive in small groups, then in droves, as dinner drew near. Two chairs were added to the staff table, and Lily and James took them. They ate the magnificent dinner that was offered.   
  
"I never realized how much I missed this food," James said, grinning.  
  
"Hey," Lily protested. "There is nothing wrong with my cooking."   
  
"True, but you have to admit these house elves really know what they're doing." He dug into his plate, looking exactly as he had when they were eleven…and twelve, and thirteen…  
  
They could hear the thunder through the windows. It echoed on the ceiling. Lightning flashed, and the rain began to pour down. The sky had never looked so menacing.   
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Thank you the one person who reviewed since last time I looked!! Please review my story, if you got this far. Thankses. 


	3. Changing Secret

Chapter 3- Changing Secret  
  
"He'll be here soon, Lily. You know how he is."   
  
"Yes, I know. That's the problem."   
  
"You're not talking about me, are you?" a new voice said. James jumped up to greet his best childhood- and adulthood- friend.   
  
"Padfoot!" he exclaimed, embracing him.   
  
"Enough of you, where's my godson?"   
  
James caught Lily's smile as she stood to hand Harry to Sirius. No matter what she said, she loved Sirius as much as James did.   
  
"All right. Dumbledore called me here, but he did not tell me what for," Sirius told them. He looked at the suddenly troubled expressions on his friends' faces. "What is wrong?"   
  
James took the responsibility of relating all that had happened, aware that Lily would not be able to get through one sentence of the story without crying. By the end, his own voice was strained with the effort of holding back tears.   
  
"Well, of course I will, Potters. I can't believe you even had to ask."   
  
"We'll tell Dumbledore- as soon as we eat." James led the way to the Great Hall.   
  
This night's dinner was quite different from the previous week's. With Sirius there, James regained his old frivolous manner, and they sat at the Gryffindor House table instead of the staff table- where Lily chose to sit. James and Sirius decided to act like students again.   
  
"Okay, which year do you want to do."   
  
"All of them," Sirius said slyly.   
  
"All of them?! You must be out of your mind, Padfoot. That would take forever. Anyway, we'd need Snivellus to be the butt of our pranks. Lily would kill me if we did that."   
  
"Prongs, you are whipped."   
  
"I know," James replied, pretending to cry. "I can't help it! She's just so perfect. Not to mention the mother of my son."   
  
Soon, a few of the Gryffindors realized who they were. They were introduced up and down the table to at least fifty students.   
  
"I was unaware we made such an impression, Prongs."   
  
"Are you kidding me, Padfoot? We're legends."   
  
A throat clearing behind him made James turn. "I thought you were over the gloating phase of six years," Lily said, smiling. "You guys have not called each other by those names for almost eight years."   
  
"It's the Hogwarts spirit, Lils, that's making us do it." Sirius grinned, then shoved an entire piece of bread into his mouth.   
  
"That is disgusting, Sirius."   
  
"Thnngoo," he said.   
  
The next morning, Lily and James were on their way to Godric's Hollow.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lily was giving Harry a bath upstairs, so Sirius took the opportunity to confide his latest idea and worry to James.   
  
"You can't be serious."   
  
At the opening for the joke, he could not resist. "Sure I can. I always have been Sirius."   
  
James smiled. "Not that again, Padfoot."   
  
"Think about it, James." He saw his friend's expression change at the use of his given name. "Everyone who went to Hogwarts with us knows that we've been best friends since forever. I'm too obvious of a choice. I would never tell him intentionally, but I know what people can be made to tell under Cruciatus."  
  
"Say, just for a minute, that changing Secret-Keepers *was* something that people actually did. Peter? Are you out of your bloody mind? You must be, because no one in their right mind would choose him as a Secret-Keeper."   
  
"That's the whole point. No one would expect him to be made your Secret-Keeper, especially if I'm an available choice. No, it's actually *less* likely that you'll be found with Peter than with me."   
  
James put his head in his hands. "When did our world turn upside down, Padfoot?"  
  
"I think it was when Tom Riddle went evil. I'm worried about your family, Prongs. I don't think I'm the safest choice. Please, change to Peter, for Lily and Harry if not for me."  
  
James looked up and sighed resignedly. "Well, I'll have to talk to Lily about it."   
  
************************************************************************  
  
He had never expected an opportunity like this. It was one in a million. He accepted at once, and as soon as it had been done, he set off for his master's lair.   
  
He rubbed his hands together as he waited outside the door. "Come in," a harsh voice said suddenly.   
  
Peter jumped at the voice, and stepped unsteadily into the room. He did not come around the armchair. He knew who was in it, and he did not want his voice to shake at all while he said this. "What news, Pettigrew?"   
  
"Master, the Potters have just made me their Secret-Keeper. I know where they are hiding."   
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Please review, please. Review. I'll Arvadek Adava you if you don't. 


	4. Premonition

Chapter 4- Premonition  
  
When Lily could take the cold laughter no longer, she woke with a gasp. James was in bed beside her, sitting up with wand in hand. "James, why didn't you sleep?"   
  
"I can't sleep anymore," he replied. "Your dreams worry me, Lily. It's happened before, that you've had premonitory dreams. After everything that has happened, I can't help but think these dreams are, as well."   
  
Lily pushed herself up. She let James slip an arm around her. "What did you dream this time, Flower?"   
  
Lily smiled reminiscently at the old nickname, given to her by Remus, of all people. "We were here, at home…he came, and he…he…" She could not continue. She had just seen her husband die, and she could not be asked to relive it.   
  
"They're getting worse, aren't they," James said. He was not even asking her. He knew.   
  
She nodded sadly. "I fear for us, James. I fear for Harry. Mostly for Harry. I don't want our son to die."   
  
"Perhaps he will not have to. You have not seen that far yet, have you?"   
  
Lily shook her head. "No, it has not gone that far. Only…" She turned to gaze into James's hazel eyes.   
  
"It was me," he said hoarsely. "You saw me die, didn't you?"   
  
Tears gathered in her eyes as she affirmed the question. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, and she succumbed to him wholly, as she rarely did. He did not say anything, but only held her as she cried. Lily was angry with herself for not being able to stop her tears, and this only made her cry more.   
  
"Lily, it is all right to be afraid. This is Voldemort we're talking about. We have seen firsthand what he and his Death Eaters have done to wizard and Muggle alike. Who would not be afraid, knowing he wanted to do the same to them?"   
  
"I feel like we're letting him win. We're giving him what he wants, somehow, by going into hiding. We're letting fear control us. Isn't that what Voldemort has always wanted?"   
  
"No, Lily. We didn't come here out of fear, but out of concern. We are trying to protect Harry, and ourselves. There is nothing to be ashamed of in that."   
  
Lily smiled. "When did you get so smart, James?"   
  
"It's a gift," he said, a trace of his old arrogance creeping into his voice. "But I will never be as smart as you, Lily." He kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Don't feel bad. Not everyone can be that smart."   
  
"Now you sound like me, back then."   
  
Lily laughed. "I know, I was doing it to mock you."   
  
"That isn't very nice."   
  
"I love you, James."   
  
"I love you more, Lily."   
  
"No you don't."   
  
"Yes I do."   
  
"No you don't."   
  
"Yes I do."   
  
"No you don't."   
  
"Want to bet?"   
  
"Not really. Do you know how much money I've lost to you and Sirius?"  
  
"One hundred fifty-eight galleons, eighty-one sickles, thirty-six knuts."   
  
"What did you do, pool them and go buy something like- say, Sirius's motorcycle?"   
  
"Actually, no. I used my share to buy you that huge rock you wear on your finger."   
  
Lily raised her hand, inspecting her engagement ring. It was white gold, because she thought it was prettier. It had a diamond in the middle, and an emerald on either side. She had been breathless when he had given it to her. She let herself be lost in the memory of James's proposal.   
  
"Sirius used *his* half to buy his motorcycle."   
  
"He would," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "But if he had a girlfriend, he probably would have bought her a ring as well."   
  
"I don't know. Our Padsy doesn't like to be tied down."   
  
"I think you underestimate him, James. Or have you not seen the looks he gives the two of us when we act especially mushy?"   
  
"What, you mean those looks of disgust?"   
  
"You need an expression-reading course. He is not really disgusted. He's jealous."   
  
"Are you kidding? Sirius, jealous of commitment? That just doesn't fit his character."   
  
"Well, you know, I never would have thought *you* would choose commitment," Lily told him honestly. "But now look at you."   
  
James did as she asked. "Yeah, look at me. I'm hot stuff."   
  
Laughing, Lily poked his ribs affectionately. "Yes, you are. Why else would I have married you? Because, you know, I would never go for someone because of their *personality*."   
  
"No, you wouldn't." James kissed her again. "I still can't sleep, can you? No, I didn't think so. Let's go check on Harry."   
  
Their son was sleeping soundly. "Well, at least someone around her can get a proper night's rest," Lily commented.   
  
She saw James fall, and she ran as quickly as she could- but she did not escape. In her frantic state, she had run up the stairs, into Harry's room. She clung to the child in her arms, her last connection to the man she loved, who now lay on the floor in the kitchen.   
  
"Surprise," a taunting voice said, grating on her ears. She set Harry behind her, turning to face the wand that was her doom…  
  
She saw herself, on the ground in the nursery. She was facedown, lifeless and limp. She turned away from her body, only to see the most evil man in the world advancing on her son…  
  
Lily sprang out of bed suddenly. She did not know why this vision was different, only that it was. Something did not feel right. She turned to find James asleep for once. Lily shook him vigorously. "James! Wake up!"   
  
With a start, he was sitting up in bed. "What is it? Are you all right? Is Harry all right?"   
  
"We have to get out of here!" Lily told him, her eyes wide with fright.   
  
"Why, what is going on?" As he asked, he threw the sheet covering him aside, and reached for a sweater to throw on over his t-shirt.   
  
"He's coming!" Lily said. Having dressed thoroughly, she ran to Harry's room, and she picked him up out of his crib. He was awakened by the sudden movement, but like she expected for some reason, he did not cry. He was as silent as a child could be.   
  
James led her down the stairs. They combined their power to place a sealing charm on the outside of the house, added to the one Sirius, Peter, and Dumbledore had placed there. "That should hold him for a while." There was a note of hope in his voice, but it was clear to Lily that he did not believe it.   
  
"James, if we do…"   
  
"Lily, please."   
  
"No, I have to say this. If we…I want you to know, you have made me as happy as I could expect to be. I love you more than I can say."   
  
"I love you, too. Lily, you make my life worthwhile. That is why I don't want to lose it. But if I have to give it up to protect you and Harry, I will."   
  
"Oh, James," Lily whispered. She wanted to cry, but tears would not come. She was too filled with emotions, and her mind was numb to them for the moment. She could only feel them in her heart, which seemed to be threatening to explode from her chest at any moment.   
  
Knowing that this would be the end, Lily said a silent goodbye to her family, and to her friends that she loved.   
  
"How did he find out? He must have got to Pettigrew. Poor Peter."   
  
Another emotion flashed through Lily, and she knew it as betrayal. Her lips curled hatefully. "No, Peter got to him. He's betrayed us."   
  
James glanced at her in surprise, but he did not question her. If she was sure, he was as well.   
  
"Goodbye, James," Lily whispered. He squeezed her hand tightly. Then the house shook, nearly throwing them from their feet. Voldemort had come.   
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Please review, please. Please please please. It would be very nice. And if you haven't yet, read No Longer An Enemy. Oh, look, a shameless plug!! 


	5. It's Him!

Chapter 5- It's Him!   
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! Run, go on! It's him! I'll hold him off-"   
  
The house shook once more- Voldemort trying to break into the house. Even with all the magic protecting them, Lily knew that it would not last long.   
  
"I don't want to leave you, James!"   
  
"You have to! Harry has to live!"   
  
The door burst from its hinges. Lily stood there, clutching their son in her arms, wondering why they had ever chosen to stand in the room with the only door. What had they been thinking?   
  
"Well, well…" a hissing, murderous voice rang in Lily's ears. Voldemort stepped into the room. Her eyes widened with fear.   
  
"Lily, get back! Go!"   
  
Voldemort's attention was drawn to James, who straightened to face him. Lily wanted to cry out, but her throat had closed, she could not make a sound. James reached into his pocket for his wand…   
  
"Oh, no," James whispered. Lily's eyes widened even more at the realization that James did not have his wand with him. He turned his gaze to her. "Go, Lily."   
  
"*Avada Kedavra!*"   
  
James fell to the floor, lifeless. Lily gasped, wanting to run to him, but Voldemort stood in the way. Holding Harry tightly to her, she ran up the stairs to his room. She knew she should not have done this, but she could not get to the door and escape. Even if she had been able to get out of the house, Death Eaters surrounded the structure on all sides. There was no escape.   
  
"Surprise." A line she recognized from her dream. The voice from behind her was more menacing than ever. She shut her eyes tightly, whispering a silent 'I love you' to Harry. She placed the child into his crib carefully, knowing he would be safer outside of her arms. She still could not cry. The tears would not come, though she wished they would, now.   
  
"Please, leave my child alone. He's only a baby."   
  
"Stand aside, girl. Stand aside or I will kill you."   
  
"Not Harry, please not Harry. I'll do anything-"   
  
"I don't have to kill you unless you make me. Stand aside." The hissing grew more pressing. She barely heard him.   
  
"You don't want to, you don't want to kill a child, please…" Her voice had diminished to a whisper, but she knew it was plain to him what she was saying.   
  
"Yes I do. Move now, before I have to kill you."   
  
"Please, don't. I'm begging you."   
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl!"   
  
"Don't kill Harry! Take me, kill me instead!"   
  
An evil grin split his face. "Very well then. If you insist, I *will* kill you. Avada Kedavra!"   
  
There was a flash of green light, and then Lily felt nothing.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sirius was on a job in Wales when the feeling took him. He suddenly stiffened, his eyes widened, and he faced the general direction of Godric's Hollow.   
  
Alastor Moody noticed Sirius's movement. "What is it, boy?"   
  
"Something's wrong," Sirius stated simply. He pulled on his leather biker's jacket.   
  
"Sirius, what's going on?" Frank Longbottom asked, concerned.   
  
"It's just something I have to take care of. Continue here without me. This needs to be done. You don't need me here, but I am needed somewhere else." He swung his leg over the side of his flying motorbike.   
  
Frank came as close to Sirius as he had to in order to speak quietly. "It's James and Lily, isn't it." Though his words were questioning, his tone wasn't. There was only one thing Sirius would leave a job for.   
  
Sirius nodded, firmly and sadly. Frank stepped back as he revved the engine. "Hold on, Prongs. I'm coming," he whispered into the night. He took off faster than was safe, and was well on his way to Godric's Hollow in a few minutes.   
  
Yes, he could just- *feel* what was wrong. Voldemort had found them. Lily and James would die…Sirius only hoped that Harry would not have to. He could not bear to lose them all in the same night. He sped up.   
  
Voldemort had found them. But how?   
  
*Peter, what did you do?!!* Sirius thought angrily.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"And the second one falls," Lucius Malfoy laughed from outside the house in Godric's Hollow. A few of those around him chuckled as well.   
  
"When this is over, I hope we won't be chasing after any more harmless, helpless children. Pureblooded ones at that. We have more important things to do," Rodolphus Lestrange commented scathingly.   
  
"Careful," Malfoy warned. "What is important is what the Master *says* is important."   
  
Lestrange nodded curtly. "Of course." His voice was fairly dripping with sarcasm. Lucius almost felt compelled to order his house elf to come clean it up with a rag.   
  
A few seconds later, a blinding flash of green light erupted from one of the second floor windows. Malfoy shielded his eyes from it. At the same moment, an enraged, agonized cry came from within the house.   
  
"What's going on, Malfoy?"   
  
His hand came up, brushing harshly across the back of the head of the man who had just spoken. "Don't use my name, you idiot." The idiot he was referring to was Goyle.   
  
"Sorry. But…do you think the kid made that noise?"   
  
Malfoy turned slightly to roll his eyes in Goyle's direction, even though he could not see it behind the mask. "Yes. I'm sure it was. After all, most one-year-olds sound like grown men." He shook his head, crossing his arms and planting his feet to wait for the Dark Lord to emerge.   
  
He did not.   
  
Malfoy sensed the others growing restless. "Perhaps we should see what is keeping him," he suggested.   
  
As they took a few steps forward, the walls of the house began to shudder strangely. Malfoy slowed, narrowing his eyes at the odd sight and sound. Before he could decide what was happening, the building collapsed.   
  
"Well," Bellatrix Lestrange began amusedly. "I suppose we can't go in, then."   
  
"Shut your trap, woman," Malfoy snapped. He had never gotten along with the Lestranges, even his wife's sister Bellatrix, but that was not the reason for his rudeness. He had strict orders from his Master, but none of them told him what to do if one of his plans went as horribly wrong as this one seemed to.   
  
"Well, there's nothing for it now," Macnair shrugged. "I say we go."   
  
"It's not you who says," Malfoy scoffed at him, though he was inclined to agree. There was no sign of their Master, and he was at a loss for an on-the-spot plan. "This is what we'll do. We'll retreat- back to the closest headquarters, I suppose. Once there, we'll figure out what happened, and come up with a plan. Understand? Good."   
  
Just in time- someone was coming. Someone on a flying vehicle. Malfoy Disapparated immediately, not waiting to see what Muggle-loving fool was approaching to see what was wrong.   
  
A day later, the news came to the Death Eaters that Voldemort had been defeated. By a child, a boy called Harry Potter.   
  
Thus, among the ranks of the Death Eaters, the frenzy began to spread.   
  
End Chapter 5  
  
I must say I'm slightly disappointed about the whole review thing. If anyone has any suggestions as to how I might get more people to read this, I would love to have them. I like this story, and I have Evidence! that at least *one* other person does too. (Thank you, Compellingold. You're a great reader/reviewer).   
  
So anyway, review, and tell me what you think. There will be more, of course. Mostly Sirius. A little of Remus, probably.   
  
Review! And if you go read and review No Longer an Enemy, you can have confetti. 


	6. What Should Have Been

Chapter 6- What Should Have Been  
  
*Death Eaters,* Sirius growled silently as he approached the house on his flying motorbike…he approached…what should have been the house. It was instead a large pile of rubble. "No…Prongs…Lily…" *Harry.*  
  
He did not have the time or the inclination to chase or catch any of the Death Eaters. He had to be sure they were all right…but he already knew they weren't. It was always the way of it. Sirius landed roughly, cutting off the engine and swinging his leg over the side. He ran as quickly as he could to the house.   
  
He began to rummage through the wreckage with his hands, but soon realized how long this would take him. Stepping back, he cast a spell to clear it away, leaving three still forms uncovered.   
  
At the sight of James's facedown body, Sirius forgot all else. His best friend forever, was now…but maybe he wasn't. He had to be sure.   
  
Sirius approached him, and kneeling, he turned James over to look at his face. He winced at the enraged and terrified expression of deathly stillness. "Prongs, this is horrible," he whispered. His voice was too hoarse for anything louder. He was suddenly aware that he was crying.   
  
He next turned to Lily, who lay closer to her son than her husband. A look of fear and desperation lingered on her face- she had probably died not a minute before Voldemort turned to Harry.   
  
Harry…Sirius now turned to the babe himself. He was so afraid of what he might see. Bracing himself for the worst, Sirius gently knelt toward Harry- who stirred in his sleep.   
  
The largest sigh of relief Sirius suspected could exist escaped him when he saw his godson move. He picked up the sleeping child as quickly as he dared, glancing around wildly, daring any threat to come out to get them. "Hmm," he mused, "I won't be much of an opponent without my wand." He took it from his pocket.   
  
Nothing happened for some time. He sat against his motorcycle, holding Harry in his arms. Once in a while, Harry would awaken, but not for very long. Sirius, having been thoroughly distracted by the death of his childhood friends, now took a closer look at Harry.   
  
"What's this?" he said quietly, bringing his finger up to the child's forehead. When he touched the injury, he pulled his hand back quickly. Oddly enough, the movement did not jerk him out of sleep, as Sirius would have thought.   
  
Now knowing not to touch the spot on Harry's forehead, he positioned himself and Harry for a better angle. It was a cut, but it did not bleed…and it was shaped like lightning.   
  
"Now, that's one thing James never had. You won't look *exactly* like him, then, kiddo."   
  
Sirius shook his head sadly. "We didn't want it to be like this. James and Lily, they were such wonderful people. They don't deserve to be snuffed out like this. They had much of their lives ahead of them…especially watching you grow up, Harry. They were supposed to be there for you, to guide you. There was nothing they wanted more. If only you could have known them. I know you won't remember, but I promise I'll tell you everything I know."   
  
Harry shifted comfortably and gave a gurgling sigh.   
  
A gargantuan crackling caused Sirius to jump up, wand pointed, leaving Harry on the ground. "Stay back! I mean…! Hagrid, is that you?"   
  
"Black? Sirius Black?"   
  
"Yes," Sirius replied warily.   
  
"I thou' ye were on a job."   
  
"Well," Sirius said, a sad half-smile quirking his lips, "I was, but I just had to come. To make sure…to…"   
  
He had been about to say, "to make sure Lily and James were all right", but that would have sounded ridiculous. They weren't all right, as it was plain to see.   
  
Hagrid followed his gaze, and saw the two dead Aurors among their destroyed home. "Oh, no," he said softly, and tears began to fall from his face. "No, no, NO! AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!"   
  
The cry was deafening, one that only a half-giant could have made. "Hagrid, shhhhh! You'll wake Harry!!"   
  
"Harry?" Hagrid turned quickly. "Where is 'e?"   
  
"Right here…" Sirius lifted Harry in his arms.   
  
"Ah, there 'e is. I'll take 'im, Black." Hagrid held out his humongous hands for the child.   
  
"That's all right, Hagrid. I can take Harry home with me. I am his godfather, after all."  
  
"No, I 'ave orders, from Dumbledore hisself, to bring 'Arry back wit me. Ye can' really argue wit Dumbledore, can ye! I never would."   
  
Sirius sighed. "You'll be fine," he said softly to Harry, stroking his temple. "Whatever Dumbledore has planned for you, I'm sure it's for the best."   
  
He handed Harry over to Hagrid, who tucked him safely into one arm. "Hagrid, take my bike."   
  
"Yer bike! But no, I can' take tha', ye've put so much work into it!" Hagrid protested.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I won't be needing it anymore." Sirius shook his head slightly. "It may as well serve one more good purpose."   
  
"Well, ah, thanks, Black. I'll be sure to tell Dumbledore how much ye've helped."   
  
"Good luck, Hagrid. I'll be seeing you," Sirius said, though he had no idea when. He didn't want to see anyone just then…no one except Peter. Peter had some things to answer for, some quite unforgivable things…  
  
Sirius considered it as though Pettigrew himself had held the wand that lay his friends to their rest.   
  
"Goodbye, Black." Without another word, Hagrid was roaring into the night, James and Lily's son as precious cargo on board.   
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Eh. Delays, delays, apologies, etc. I just finished writing this chapter, so don't complain. I'll try to post the next chapter sometime this weekend.   
  
Review for…um…hugs? 


	7. Betrayed

Chapter 7- Betrayed  
  
When Sirius finally spotted his quarry, he hurried to approach him. The small, portly man squeaked slightly when he noticed Sirius beside him. "Well, hello, Padfoot. How are you?"   
  
"Not so good, Wormtail," Sirius spat. "The night before last, Lily and James were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Or, if you don't prefer, Voldemort."   
  
Peter squeaked again. "Oh, yes. I heard about that. Terrible, terrible-"   
  
Sirius pushed him against the wall. "The funny thing is, in order for him to find them, you would have to tell him. So I wondered why you would tell him. One, you were tortured. Two, you've been serving a Dark Wizard all this time. Now, tell me, Peter, which is it?"   
  
The other man's mouth worked, but no sound came out. Sirius smirked.   
  
"That's what I thought."   
  
When he pulled out his wand, Peter found his voice. "What- what are you doing?"   
  
Sirius pointed the wand menacingly at his former friend. "You've done some pretty horrible things before, I don't doubt. But this is James we're talking about, James and Lily. They trusted you to keep them safe, and you betrayed them. After all they've done for you… I don't know how you could repay them that way."   
  
Peter looked frantic, his eyes darting in every direction as though searching for escape. "You have to understand, Sirius. You and James and Remus, and Lily, you were always strong, you had power of your own. But I'll only ever have power that is given to me. The Dark Lord promised me that he would give me power."   
  
"Not the kind of power you're hoping for. Do you really think he would give any real power to a sniveling little rat like you?" Sirius sneered. "No, of course not. You were just trying to save your own hide."   
  
"You don't see how strong the dark side is? They'll defeat you, and then you'll be sorry. You-"   
  
"That may be so," interrupted Sirius, "but you will not be around when that day comes. I can give my friends that, at least." He raised his wand, in preparation to strike.   
  
Peter pushed him away with a surprising force born of desperation. Startled, Sirius cried out. He saw Wormtail remove his wand from his pocket. "Pettigrew, what are you doing?" Sirius just let the surname slip out, as he had done a long time ago, back when the two boys had first met at Hogwarts. He couldn't use the given or chosen name of someone he loathed so much.   
  
"You think you're the only one who knows a thing or two about cleverness," hissed Peter. "You all underestimated me. But I fooled you all, you never knew I was on his side. That should show you what I'm capable of, but no."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Confused, Sirius let his guard down.   
  
Peter puffed his chest out, standing to his full height, and yelled suddenly, "They were supposed to be your friends!" Others around them stopped and stared. "Lily and James, Siruis! How could you?"   
  
Sirius's eyes went wide. Before he could speak, Peter had raised his wand. Sirius lifted his own to counter the attack. By the time he had done so, Wormtail's spell was already taking effect. Sirius could not hear what was said, and a sudden heaving of the ground made him unaware of anything for a moment. When the air cleared of dust, the ground before him was split, and Pettigrew was gone. There were dead bodies strewn around him. Realization of Peter's intentions began to form, but it was too late. Aurors were surrounding him, surprised, but thinking they knew what had really happened. They had no thought but their duty, though it meant arresting an ally.   
  
As his arrest was announced in his ear, the world blurred. All he could see was Lily and James, dead. Harry, without any parents. And Pettigrew- he had escaped vengeance for now, but he would get him someday. There was no way Peter had killed himself; he always went with what seemed the surest route to survival. And his own situation, being carried off by people who had been friends. The absurdity of it hit him full force.   
  
He began to laugh. Hollow and mirthless it was, the laugh of a man who knew how hopeless the crazy world he lived in really was. He alternated laughing and crying, but he could not tell the difference between the two. There was no happiness in the laughter, and no tears to mark the periods of crying. They alternated, but it was all the same.

* * *

The worst part of the trial by far was looking up and seeing Dumbledore there in his place, shaking his head in disappointment. Sirius, chained more securely to the chair than most of the others who were brought in, could do nothing to catch his attention, and the headmaster would not meet his eye. He felt the absence of tears behind his eyes then even more. If only he could cry, perhaps he could convince them that he was telling the truth if he said that the Secret-Keeper had been switched.  
  
As Sirius expected, Dumbledore had affirmed that he had been made Lily and James Potter's Secret-Keeper. This alone was enough evidence for most of the Wizengamot to believe his guilt, but the witness accounts and reports of the Aurors who had found him sealed it. His sentence- life in Azkaban- was proclaimed a few hours after entering the room, him being uncomfortably chained to a chair the entire time, and then they made to bring him to prison.   
  
He knew from the sounds around him as they were unchaining him that the members of the Wizengamot were leaving the chamber. Two wizards of some sort held his arms as he was dragged out of the room. He looked back just as the door loomed over him, and finally saw Dumbledore looking at him. The twinkling blue eyes bored into his, and he knew what the old man was thinking.   
  
Sadly, he turned away, and then he ceased to pay attention to where he was. This was how he suddenly found himself in the stone cell, in one of the most feared locations in the wizarding world.   
  
He barely had time to get used to the disgusting dankness, and not nearly enough to accustom himself to the fearful dementors, when he heard a familiar voice near the cell.   
  
"I'm not sure you should go into the cell with him. Can't you talk to him through the bars? I mean, he's killed before-"   
  
"He has no wand," the familiar voice interjected. "I am sure I can handle any physical attack, which is unlikely, to put it boldly. Open the door, please."   
  
The door to the cell creaked open. Sirius knew better than to try for escape, so he waited instead. In a moment, Dumbledore stood across the cell from him. "What are you doing here?" Sirius asked tonelessly.   
  
"I've come to speak to you, Sirius. You do not have to speak back if you do not want to."   
  
"I do want to. But you know that, I expect."   
  
Silence overcame them. Sirius waited for Dumbledore to speak, but he suspected that his old mentor did not want to breach the subject. With a deep breath, he plunged in. "You know I didn't do it. I saw it in your eyes. You know I'm innocent."   
  
"I would not use innocent as a word to describe you, Sirius, except in this particular case. I know."   
  
"Well why did you let them do this to me, then?!" He had not meant to yell, but he lacked emotion so fiercely since the incident that it was a relief to know he still had some.   
  
"Sirius, please. I don't know what you think I could have done."   
  
"You could have said something!"   
  
"What? That I believe you to be innocent, even though all evidence proves the contrary? That would not have changed anything for them, or for you."   
  
"At least I would have felt less betrayed." This time Dumbledore did not answer. Sirius sensed the question, and supplied the answer on his own. "I was afraid they would get to me, and I would let the secret go whether I wanted to or not. Peter was the Secret-Keeper after we switched. I made him tell me where they were right after, because James wished it. But I would not have been able to give away their secret, as I wanted." He snorted a short laugh. "I killed them, as indirectly as it may seem."   
  
"It is not your fault. You could not have known what would happen. None of us could. James could have refused to switch, if he had felt the need."   
  
"I don't know if he could." Sirius shook his head. "The way I insisted… he had never been able to resist giving me the things I wanted that badly. Now they are dead, and Harry's going to grow up… I don't know where."   
  
"At Lily's sister's. His aunt and uncle. They have a son Harry's age, named Dudley."   
  
"He should have had his parents," Sirius whispered.   
  
"Sirius, old friend, did you know that Voldemort is nowhere to be found?" Sirius looked up at that. "I have deduced that Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, but the spell backfired. The child will carry a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead- there." He reached out and indicated the spot between Sirius's eyes. "With the help of you, Lily, Harry- even Peter, Voldemort has been destroyed. It seems that our actions can have good results at the same time as bad. Unfortunately, the good in this is far outweighed by bad, in the eyes of some."   
  
"On the other hand," Sirius said bitterly, "What's one or two lives- three, counting mine- compared to the millions Voldemort would be killing at this very moment, were still alive."   
  
"Oh, he is alive." Dumbledore's voice was grave and reluctant. "It is impossible that he would die."   
  
"How do you know?" Sirius said.   
  
Instead of answering, Dumbledore looked at the ceiling. "Poor conditions in here. I suppose we couldn't petition for a better living space, seeing as the only residents are convicts. Hmm."   
  
"Albus…"   
  
"One more thing," the headmaster said quickly. "You are going to have a rough time in here, with the dementors. But it will not be forever. Someday they'll find Peter Pettigrew, and he'll have some explaining to do, won't he?"   
  
Within a blink, Dumbledore was beyond the cell once again, heading away from Azkaban for the duration of the time Sirius would spend in prison. It would be long before he would see a friendly, or indeed familiar, face. But Dumbledore, the old coot, had given him some hope.   
  
How long could someone like Peter fake his own death?   
  
End Chapter 7   
  
I would apologize for the delay if I actually got reviews for this story. I won't because I don't. I'll just say that this story is being written so that I don't have an unfinished fan fiction, and because I like it, no matter how few reviews there are. Go suck an egg.   
  
Ahem, just kidding, I don't really want you to suck an egg. I just want you to review. If you do, then you will not have to suck an egg, or a lemon, unless you want to. 


	8. The Howler

Chapter 8- The Howler  
  
As soon as Remus returned home from work that day, he switched on his Wizard Wireless. The reports had been dismal of late, but he needed to keep up with what was happening. These days, he had not heard from Sirius at all. Ever since the day Sirius was reported to have disappeared from a job, he had been silent to Remus.   
  
The radio announcer was speaking in a sad but rapid tone. "Yesterday, Sirius Black was found guilty of the crimes of passing information to You-Know-Who, resulting in the deaths of Lily and James Potter, and multiple murders. Said murders include that of Peter Pettigrew, and a number of muggles. He is sentenced to life in Azkaban."   
  
At the mention of Sirius's name was mentioned, Remus froze. He listened with horror as the WWN told him that three of his closest friends had been killed by his other closest friend. He felt numb shock, and as his initial paralysis wore off, he collapsed into an old chair. He knew how he must look; his mouth hung open and his eyes were unfocused. The room blurred in front of him. But he could not bring himself back, with one thought flooding his mind... _Sirius Black was found guilty_...   
  
At once, strength surged into him, his muscles tautened. The first thing that he was aware of was anger, a boiling rage that pained his mind. He had been betrayed, and now he had no one left. Before, Sirius had always been there for him. After Lily and James went into hiding, they spent even more time together. But what a lie that had all been, he laughed hollowly to himself. Sirius had been working for Voldemort all along.   
  
"RrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The cry ripped through him, burning his throat. It was a mixture of grief, fury and an all too familiar pain. It was the full moon again, and night was approaching all too swiftly. His senses were deceiving at this point, but he still had his mind. He had to let his anger be known before he turned and forgot it all.   
  
In a few minutes, the message had been sent, and Remus was feeling wolf-like indeed. While there was still time, he stumbled to the small cabin where he could lock himself up, and then it began.   
  
Mortal agony.   
  
During the change, he could never stand. Instead he writhed on the floor, waiting for it to be over. When that happened, his wolf mind had taken over. There was no reason or explanation, only feeling and aggression. And so, when he became the wolf, he could not think out the problem logically, but he remembered the anger. Single words continued to flash through his mind.   
  
Sirius--guilty--death--Lily--James--murder--Peter--Azkaban--   
  
A howl the like of which even Remus had never heard escaped him. It could have lasted for seconds or hours. He did not know, and it would not matter even if he had. All he knew about the howl was that it said everything his wizard form could not. The primal aspect of his grief could not be held back in this form, because the wolf in him grasped it too well.   
  
Remus tended to fall asleep just after turning back. When he awoke as himself, the first thing he did was check his body for scratches. There had never been many before, but now he was almost covered with them. They crossed his chest, arms, back, legs- any place he could reach. He gingerly touched his face, wincing when his fingers came in contact with claw-marks on his forehead. His shoulder was throbbing, as was the inside of his elbow, from the bites he had given himself.   
  
With a sigh, he found the remains of the patchy robe he had worn upon entrance to the wolf-containment cabin. He put it on, holding it closed in places where it had been ripped. Before leaving, he took a quick glance at the surroundings. He had never kept any furniture there, which he decided was a good thing. The walls displayed a notable difference in the number of scratches, new scars overlapping old.   
  
He left quickly, eager to heal his wounds before they formed scars. If he allowed the effects of the time he spent as a werewolf to become permanent, it would cause too many questions. He managed to hide it from a good number of people, but that would not last if he had the marks of animal scratches and bites all over him.   
  
After performing the medical charms (which he had taken a special course to learn), Remus sat down at his table with a hot mug of coffee. The beverage was slowly drained of its temperature as he stared at the wall, thinking.   
  
When he considered the radio report, the circumstances made no sense. He knew Sirius too well to believe that he had betrayed James. Even knowing how surprising the revelations of Death Eaters could be, this was Sirius. He could not have commited those crimes any more than Remus could stop his transformations every month. He had tried before. "Maybe if I concentrate hard enough," he had said to Sirius and James one night, just before the change, "I can stop it. I won't be the wolf, all it takes is willpower. Maybe." He knew how unsure he had sounded, but his friends had let him test the new idea. When he turned into the wolf that night, they took their Animagi forms and kept him under control.   
  
After all they had been through together, how could he think for one second that Sirius had turned on their best friends? Shame engulfed him for believing, even for a few moments, that Sirius was guilty. His eyes widened as he remembered what he had done before the moon rose on that night. He wished with his entire being that he could take it back, but it was too late.   
  
The damage had been done. "Oh, no. Sirius, I'm sorry."

* * *

Rain and fog had obscured the time of day for at least a week, but Sirius figured that it had been three or four days since Dumbledore had visited him. Since then, he had been privileged with his first sight of a dementor.   
  
Growing up in a wizard family, he had always known about dementors. Horror stories his mother used to tell him to convince him to be a good mini-Death Eater. "Pay attention to your Dark Arts, or the dementors will get you!"   
  
"But mum," he would reply, "the Ministry controls the dementors."   
  
"What nonsense! They will always obey a Dark Lord over some Mudblood-loving lunatic!" his mother reprimanded.   
  
_Who's a lunatic, really?_ He had thought back at her.   
  
Seeing a dementor, feeling its presence, he was inclined to believe his mother's words. After all, evil attracts evil. He had seen enough to know that. Voldemort would let the dementors feed on all Muggles, Muggle-borns, and halfbloods. The Ministry fooled itself if it thought that the dementors would pass that up because it was wrong.   
  
"They're _dark _creatures!" he wanted to scream at them, but what would his reasoning do?   
  
Since he had been there, he had known nothing but cold, boredom, and fear. Every time the dementors passed, a wave of cold would sweep over him. Memories of scenes of death he had walked in on while working as an Auror flooded his mind, the memory of how he had found Lily and James. He would try to bring up thoughts of Hogwarts, of James and Lily's wedding, the birth of Harry, anything to take away the constant drudgery of unhappy memories. Every time he did, he could feel them leave him, fade and slip out of his grasp, and darkness pushed its way into his mind. If he switched to dog form he probably would have been able to avoid some of it, but he did not want to reveal his Animagus form to anyone who might be watching.   
  
A flutter of wings at the tiny, iron-barred window caught his attention. Surprised, he stood. "Strange," he muttered. Azkaban residents were not allowed to receive mail, but there was a large owl hovering just outside the window. It dropped the letter into his cell through the bars and flew away.   
  
Sirius watched it go, then turned to the letter. The envelope was bright red- in the wizarding world, that could only mean one thing. But who would send him a howler?   
  
He picked it up, looking for the return address in the corner. There wasn't one. He might have recognized the handwriting that spelled his name if he had looked close enough, but he did not. Instead, he turned it over with a sigh and ripped the envelope open.   
  
"Why, Sirius?!" The voice shouted at him. He recognized it, and froze. "Why, how could you do this?! It's Lily and James! They were supposed to be your friends! James never would have betrayed any of us like that, especially you! You broke his trust! And then you killed Peter?! I never would have expected this from you! You've done a lot of stupid things, but never evil, Sirius! Maybe you expected me to be sympathetic because you're in Azkaban, but don't think it for a minute! You are no longer my friend, do you hear me?! If you could do such a thing to my friends, then you never were!"   
  
The tirade continued, but Sirius did not hear it. He sank to the floor, holding back tears that badly wanted to escape. "No, Remus. Don't believe it. Moony, I would never..." he whispered. The rumbling voice in his ears was one he had never heard raised. The only time Remus had ever been remotely as the howler displayed him was during the full moon.   
  
His one friend that he had left, the one person he had hoped would realize the truth of his innocence (other than Dumbledore), believed the reports that he was an evil, mindless servant of Voldemort.   
  
"I have nothing now," he murmured to himself. "So when I get out, and I kill Pettigrew, I won't have anything to lose."  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
So there's the next chapter. The good news is, there's only one chapter left. Is there bad news? Well, not really. Not in the sense that there's actually something bad… So, I'll see you next chapter.


	9. Twelve Years

Chapter 9- Twelve Years  
  
He lifted his head slightly, wondering what had disturbed the rare, relative peace of silence. External voices, he realized after a moment. That was also rare. The only voices he ever really heard were the ones in the memories the dementors left him.   
  
Sirius sat up, forcing himself to stand, and stumbled the few steps to his cell door. They passed him- he didn't know who they were, or what they were talking about. He didn't care enough to listen. He surveyed the group closely, and saw in one of their hands, a newspaper.   
  
"Sir," he called suddenly, "excuse me, sir, with the green hat."   
  
The man he was addressing turned. "Who is that?" he asked one of the others.   
  
"Sirius Black, sir. I know, he looks different than twelve years ago."   
  
_Twelve years. Has it really been that long?  
_  
"Yes, did you want to… say something?" the man in the hat asked warily.   
  
Sirius shook himself back into focus. "Oh, yes. Is that the Daily Prophet?"   
  
The man looked down at the newspaper in surprise. "Well, yes, it is."   
  
"Do you mind if- could I have it? It's just been so long since I've been able to look at one, and I miss it. Especially the crossword."   
  
The man looked strangely sympathetic. He sighed. "I suppose I can get another one. Why not. Here." He handed it through the bars.   
  
Sirius took it gingerly. "Thank you, sir." He sat on the hard, cold bed as he began to read it. The tour continued down the corridor; he had tuned them out already. He scanned all the articles, and was surprised at all that had gone on in the world. Somewhat. There seemed to be no other world than his cell, most of the time.   
  
Just as he intended to turn to the crossword, something caught his eye. One of the articles he had read quickly mentioned Arthur Weasley and his family. They had won something, and gone on a trip to some exotic location or other. Sirius ignored all that, because his gaze was glued to the picture. On the youngest boy's shoulder was a pet rat. It was a rat missing a toe.   
  
He heard himself growl, as though from far away. "_Pettigrew_," he rasped, then read the article carefully. The boy, apparently, attended Hogwarts with Harry Potter. That fact lodged in his mind. "Peter is going to be living in the same room as Harry. I have to…" Another growl cut off what he was going to say, and he proceeded to tear the newspaper to shreds. 

* * *

Remus noticed after his second look that Dumbledore's head was sitting in his fireplace. "Good morning, Remus."   
  
"I wouldn't quite say that," he replied, wincing as he turned in his seat.   
  
"Rough night?"   
  
"Not exactly. Well, yes, but it wasn't just last night. Still sore from my last transformation. Can I do something for you, Albus?"   
  
"That is quite possible. You, of course, remember the problem we've had with keeping a Defense professor."   
  
"Yes, I remember it well. Is that still going on?"   
  
Dumbledore's head bobbed up and down. "Unfortunately. This year has proven especially difficult."   
  
"Well, that's understandable, after what happened to Lockhart."   
  
"Quite. So difficult, in fact, that I have not managed to find anyone willing to take the job as of yet."   
  
"You haven't? But the school year starts in two days. What are you going to do?"   
  
"That is exactly the question I was going to ask you, Remus." Dumbledore's chin went down, and he looked expectantly at Remus.   
  
"What do you- oh, no. You aren't saying you're offering me the job?" He stood, causing himself to wince again.   
  
"Yes. That is what I'm saying."   
  
"But why? You know my condition."   
  
"Exactly." Remus must have looked confused. He did feel that way. "I know it is difficult for you to keep a job, and it's been hard lately for people without your troubles to find work. You are fully aware of the risks of taking this job, and you have the skill to teach the class. Also, if you do not take it, there will be no Defense teacher."   
  
"Damn you, Albus, you know I won't keep the students from that knowledge. I would do it, but- every month, for three days- you know."   
  
"We will work it out. Have faith in our school. Thank you very much, Remus. You can come on the Hogwarts Express with the students."   
  
"Yeah, yeah."   
  
"Oh, Remus, one more thing. I think this is important for you to know." Dumbledore had a serious and cautious expression. "Harry Potter is going to be in his third year here. You will be teaching him."   
  
Remus was speechless. He had never thought he would see Harry again.   
  
"Well, I must be going. I'll see you on September the first, Remus." With that, the head disappeared. His fire was clear again. He sat slowly, not wanting to upset his wounds again.   
  
After thinking for a few minutes, he shook his head. "Of course, there's no way this could go wrong."

* * *

Sirius pulled his bedraggled form out of the water. He lay panting on the shore at first, regaining his breath from the long swim. In time, he regained oxygen and his feet. He looked out over the sea, at the stone prison perched on its far-off island. For the first time in twelve years, he was not inside. He let out a howl of joy for being out, of pain for being in for so long, and of anger for the poor excuse for a wizard who put him there.   
  
_Now_, he thought. _Which way is Hogwarts?_   
  
Still in dog form, he trotted away, eager to find the nearest food and shelter. When he curled up to sleep a few hours later, he knew that it would all come out right. By the time it was over, someone would know the truth about Peter Pettigrew. If he had to kill to prove it, he would.   
  
End of Story  
  
A/N: And here's the end. It's the end because everyone knows what happens from here. It was already in the book. I just thought that it would be interesting to see how it came out if I wrote what might have happened with the Marauders. This chapter is extremely short for a few reasons. 1. I want to be done with it, because it's not as fun to write. 2. I only want to put in what happened. Don't need a lot of details for this, especially since no one reads this story. So, that's all, folks.   
  
And I'm going to ask for final reviews now. Review the story. Not if you're going to tell me something stupid, though. Just review. 'Bye! 


End file.
